


Last Name

by gaylock



Series: OneShots [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gay, Gayness, John gets his way, John is sassy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Marriage, RAINBOWS AND BUTTERFLIES, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is adorable, Sherlock is awkward, gayyy, john is so in love, last name, post-proposal, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John argue about who is going to change their last name in the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Name

Sherlock paced about the room, his hands behind his back and his brows drawn in frustration. "I refuse to change my last name, John. _Sherlock Holmes_ , world's first Consulting Detective! That will go down in history!" He stopped pacing and stood in front of his flatmate and fiance, John Watson.

John threw his hands up in exasperation and shook his head. "We've gone over this, Sherlock. I absolutely cannot change my last name to Holmes." His eyebrows rose and he scoffed. "I mean, _John Hamish Holmes_?! Be serious, Sherlock. It sounds bloody awful, and you know it." He sat down in his chair and picked up his tea. "Now, Sherlock Watson doesn't sound half that bad, and you can always use Holmes for work." His blue eyes looked up pleadingly at the taller man in front of him.

" _William Sherlock Scott Watson_. My initials will be W.W. excluding my middle names. I've always hated double initials. It's just so...." Sherlock paused, before spitting out, " _Pretentious_." He shuddered and flopped himself down onto the couch dramatically, his long legs folded up underneath him. "Mycroft will _love_ it, John, so obviously it can't happen."

John raised his eyebrows and rolled eyes, sighing loudly. He put his teacup down and crossed his arms. "Sherlock, _no one_ calls you William, not even your mother, and she named you!" He stared at Sherlock pointedly, but all he got was a blank look. John changed tactics. "And doing it just so Mycroft won't have a laugh is a bloody terrible reason, and you know it. Besides, do you think he honestly cares? He's got that budding romance with Greg to worry about, I honestly don't think-"

Sherlock shrieked and covered his ears with his large hands as if that would help ward off thoughts of his brother... _doing things_...with the DI. "John! Don't talk about it!"

John smirked. "Oops, sorry." He didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

Removing his hands slowly from his ears, Sherlock scowled. "I thought we agreed to never mention it?" he grumbled, his lower lip pushed out.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" John glared at him, before smiling and leaning back in his chair. "Besides, I think it's sweet, to be honest." John laughed when Sherlock jolted and looked at him askance. "Sorry, sorry! I swear I'll stop now, scouts honour."

He laughed even louder when Sherlock crossed himself; not even the large flapping hand that smacked him on the arm could stop him. When John had finally finished with his giggling fit, he picked up his tea and took a sip. Sherlock watched him for a moment before he spoke.

"So, I'm glad we're decided then; _Sherlock and John Holmes_. Lovely, isn't it?"

John choked on his tea. "Bloody hell, you never give up, do you? Holmes's, honestly." He sighed and mopped up the spilled tea with his sweater sleeve. "Here's an idea; why don't we just combine them? Watson-Holmes instead, hmmm?"

Sherlock pouted rather dramatically, letting his body flop lengthwise on the couch. "Why does yours get to be first? I want mine to be first, besides, it sounds better. **_'Sherlock Holmes-Watson, world's first Consulting Detective!'_ ** See, it's better!"

John's lips quirked upwards. "Yeah, it does have a nice ring to it: William Sherlock Scott Holmes-Watson..."

They both glanced at each other, before dissolving into giggles. " _God_ , that sounds awful." Sherlock gasped out.

John nodded. "Absolutely. _Totally_ pretentious."

Sherlock shook his head, still smiling. "Okay okay, yours can be first." He paused a moment, before grinning. "Holmes-Watson sounds worse than John Hamish Holmes, doesn't it?"

John giggled and grinned back. Sherlock's grin softened to an adoring smile as he looked at his future husband. "Sherlock Watson-Holmes it is then. I can't believe I'm changing my name for you. You should feel honoured."

John's giggles returned. "Does that make you the girl, then?" he managed to get out between bouts of laughter. Sherlock scowled and tossed a pillow at him. John smiled fondly and moved over to the couch to sit next to the taller man. "Only kidding," he murmured, smoothing Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, before freezing. "Oh god, Mycroft is going to have a heyday with this," he said, his eyes wide. He glanced at John's smiling face and leaned wearily against him. "You are so bloody _lucky_ ," he murmured, his eyes fluttering shut.

John looked down at him and smiled softly. "Yeah, I really am. I love you, Sherlock Watson-Holmes."

Sherlock's eyes opened and he glanced up at John, his pale cheeks redder than normal. "Yes, well...I , ahh, that is to say- I love you too, John Watson-Holmes. With all my heart."


End file.
